


Damn Hormones

by ijustlikewriting



Series: "H, I think I'm pregnant.." [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustlikewriting/pseuds/ijustlikewriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being pregnant was way harder than Louis had first anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Hormones

Being pregnant was way harder than Louis had first anticipated. Don’t get him wrong he was thrilled to be pregnant with his first child but he was just so _tired._   It was nearly 11 at night and he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the recording studio. And he was frustrated. He had no idea why this complete wave of grumpiness had come over him but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that he was not at home with his boyfriend in their comfy bed.

He got out of the chair and slowly walked his painful ankles over to see where Harry was. He walked around the corner and into the room he had left the rest of the boys in, “Loubear, are you feeling better?”,  Harry walked over to Louis and rested one of his large hands on his bump rubbing it softly, Louis immediately felt a sense of calm come over him. _Damn hormones._

“No”, Harry held open his arms and Louis walked straight into them and rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. “My back and ankles are killing me and my hormones are all over the damn place”, the words coming out muffled from the material of Harry’s shirt.

Louis felt Harry’s warm hands slip under the material of his shirt and come in contact with the soft skin of Louis’s back; they slowly rubbed up and down his spine relieving the soreness built up from spending the day in a cramped studio.  “I’m sorry baby”, the curly haired boy whispered, “we can go home now and I’ll run you a nice hot bath, that sound good?”.

Louis pulled back slightly from Harry’s hold and looked up at Harry, “Yes”, he smiled, “that sounds like a plan”. Harry chuckled and leaned down to softly kiss him and he felt Louis wrap his arms around his neck and he smiled at their lips moving together as they had done many times before.

They pulled apart and Harry grabbed Louis coat and helped in into it, thank god Louis was only four months pregnant and is coat still fit him, sweetly kissing his cheek before grabbing his own coat.

He made sure to tell the guys that they were leaving, he did _not_ want a repeat of last time, and they walked over to Harry’s car. Harry opened the door for Louis and helped him into the high seat of the range rover.  About 10 minutes in to the drive Harry looked over at Louis to find him fast asleep, his head leaning on the window snoring lightly.

 

                                                                                                                 

As they arrived at their apartment Louis woke up from his doze, Harry could not believe how _cute_ he looked. Harry opened Louis door for him and held out his hand, “you ready for your bath now boo?”, Louis grabbed his hand and stepped down from the car, “yes, If I don’t have a bath soon all hell will break loose”, Harry slid an arm around Louis laughing loudly and they walked in to the flat.

As soon as they walked through the door Louis walked over to the armchair and plopped himself down on it and sighed dramatically. “I am never going to do anything ever again, urrgh”, Louis groaned, Harry walked over to him and knelt down between his legs. Louis looked at him with confused eyes until Harry lightly leant his head on to Louis bump and put his big hands on either side of his bump. Louis softly stroked one of his hands through his boyfriends curly and put the other one on top of Harry’s on the side of his stomach. “Stop making your daddy tired”, Harry said in a baby voice, Louis giggled as he felt the baby kick Harry’s cheek. 

“Heeeey that was my face”, Harry lifted his head from Louis bump and pouted. “Don’t beat papa up, at least wait till your born”, Louis giggled and harry pouted even more and removed himself from Louis hold. As Harry started to walk away Louis quickly snagged his wrist and pulled Harry down to his level. Luckily, Harry broke the fall to stop him from completely squashing Louis and their unborn baby.

“I love you, you goof”, Louis kissed Harry swiftly on the lips and gently shoved him away. “Now go run me my bath”, Harry snorted and heaved himself up, “you wish boobear”.

He ran it anyway.

 ***

 

 After helping Louis into his bath, went into their bedroom to try and sort out all of the dirty clothes that they had accumulated in their wash basket. I guess you could say that Harry was the one who did most of the cleaning in the apartment, well anywhere to be honest. He liked to do it in the evening when Louis was busy with something else or early in the morning if Louis was still asleep when he woke up. It helped him de-stress after a long day or clear his head after a confusing night of dreams. Whilst he was picking up the last of the clothes from around the flat, he heard a crash.

“Louis”, he shouted, stopping what he was doing, “Louis are you ok?” he heard nothing so he rushed to the bathroom. He flung open the door and found an asleep Louis in the bath tub; the bottles of shower gel had been knocked off the side of the tub by Louis’s arm.  _Again._ Harry swore that boy would be the death of him.

He grabbed a warm towel and set it on his shoulder; he knelt down next to their, _very expensive,_ Jacuzzi bath with massaging water jets and put his hand on Louis’s shoulder, evidently waking him up in the process.

“Jesus Haz, you scared me”, Louis had a hand over his heart and was breathing quite fast.

“Sorry babe, but you’re going to get all wrinkly if you don’t get out now”,  Harry stood up and grabbed the towel from his shoulder holding it out in front of him ready for Louis to step into.  Louis made sure the plug was open before stepping out of the bath and into Harry.

Harry wrapped the towel around his boyfriends small body and held him close for a moment,  they never had enough time to themselves these days, especially because of the new album and everything. 

All week both Harry and Louis have been busy, recording, seeing family, etcetera. Harry had missed his boyfriend.

When Harry noticed that Louis was starting to shiver he let go of him and took him to the bedroom to go and get him changed. Once they had got into the bedroom he helped Louis get changed into his favourite sweater of Harry’s and some boxers. 

They fell asleep to the sound of wind howling.

Louis was woken up in the middle of night to, what felt like, a stampede inside of his abdomen.  He carefully sat up and started to rub the curve of his swollen stomach in the hopes of making his baby calm down. 

“Come on, sweetums, daddy wants to sleep”, Louis half whispered, half groaned trying not to wake up Harry. Instead of calming down the baby got even more restless.

“Alright, alright, ok I’m up, sheesh”, he bum shuffled forwards and swung his legs over the side of the bed, setting down his feet on to the cold wooden floor.  He walks down the stairs, wincing at the sharp pains that keep going through his lower back and makes his way over to the window seat.  The view from the window seat is beautiful its one if the reasons that Louis fell in love with the apartment. He loved sitting there at night looking down in the street with the cars going up and down the road and people walking to different destinations. It helped him sleep.  He sank down into the big cushions and waited for the baby to settle down.

Just as the baby had stopped kicking and is eyes were drooping he heard footsteps coming towards him.

“Oh Lou, are you ok ?, Harry came over to where Louis was laying, gently lifted his legs and sat down with his legs in his lap. He stroked his mammoth hands over the curve of Louis belly.

“Yeah, the baby was kicking me but I think she has calmed down now”, Harry put Louis’s legs on to the floor and stood in front of the boy.

“Let’s get you back to bed then “, Louis held out his hands, Harry chuckled softly and pulled Louis to his feet.  He put an arm around his waist and tugged Louis back to bed.

As Harry walked Louis forward he heard him wince which in turn made him frown, he didn’t like his boobear in pain.

“Louis what’s the matter?”

“My back just really hurts”, Louis said groggily rubbing one of his hands over his lower back , trying to soothe the pain.

“Put your arm around my neck love”, Louis looked at him confusedly,

“Why babe, what are you doin-“, and he was promptly lifted off his feet by Harry. Bridle style.

“Harry, I’m heavy”, Louis whispered putting his nose in the crook of Harry’s neck.

Harry snorted, “Your light as a feather Lou, shut up”, Louis smiled at his boyfriend,

He had no idea what it was that Harry had said but he started crying.  “grrrgh, _damn hormones”,_ Louis laughed at himself wetly and Harry put him on the bed.

“Don’t worry about it babe”, Harry smirked, “I think it’s adorable”.

Louis hated it when he was called that and swiftly turned his back so it was facing Harry. And Harry, realising what he had just called Louis, face palmed –remembering just how long he was mad the last time Harry had called him that.

_Damn hormones._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want there to be pictures of Louis holding his new baby brother and sister. Feel free to comment!  
> Em <3


End file.
